The Month Of February
by GinnyEvans4
Summary: What happens when the Seventh Years get paired up for letters? Does Dumbledore really know what he is talking about? Or with insanity ensue? Maybe...both?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I know I've been posting like crazy today but I have lots of free time on my hands and wanted to make the nest use possible- so I started writing. I love reviews, so feel free to leave as many as you'd please. Thanks.**

**Keep in mind- **

**James-QuaffleandSnitch**

**Lily- QuillsandParchment **

**Alice- SwishandFlick**

**Frank- Mimbletonia **

**Mary- Cleansweep**

**Sirius- ExpectoPatronum **

"Seventh Year students, I have a rather special treat for you all. As a Valentine's day exercise, each student in your year will be paired up with another student that I and the teachers think is your best match. You must contact them daily, if only to humor us. Once the month of February is complete, you may stop the correspondence if you so choose. One last thing, everything will be anonymous."

The great hall buzzed, but through it all one thing was for sure, Dumbledore was insane. Everyone received a false name for their "match" and began to write(as it was mandatory).

Dear QuillsandParchment,

What is with the name? Did you get to pick it out? Probably not. I didn't pick out mine but it's not too bad. So…hi. I guess you're my match. I was told the guy had to write first. So here I am...writing.

~QuaffleandSnitch

Dear SwishandFlick,

I'm not really sure why we are doing this, but I'm not looking for a relationship, so I'm sorry if you are. All the same I have nothing against being friends. Hello.

~Mimbletonia

Dear Cleansweep,

Awesome name. I am honestly jealous(although my name is pretty good itself). So, hello then. Are you a quidditch fan? Sorry but I had to ask.

~ExpectoPatronum


	2. Chapter 2

Dear QuaffleandSnitch,

No, I didn't get to pick out a name either, but it's not so bad I guess. So, tell me about yourself, or at least as much as I can know without knowing who you are. Favorite subject? Favorite store in Diagon Alley? Butterbeer of Pumpkin Juice? I'll answer those questions too, just so you can get to know me a bit aswell.

Favorite Subject- Charms

Favorite Store- Gringotts (does that count? I love it there)

Butterbeer or Pumpkin Juice- Butterbeer

I look forward to hearing from you. If we have to do this we mind as well be friends.

~QuillsandParchment

Dear Mimbletonia,

Oh thank goodness! I'm not looking for a relationship either. I have a boyfriend, and I think he is the one. Wow, you didn't need to know that, sorry. But of course we can be friends. I could always use more friends. I couldn't even tell you how worried I was when I first heard about this "project".

~SwishandFlick

Dear ExpectoPatronum,

Of course I love Quidditch! How could I not, with my name and everything? Do you have a favorite team? Other than your house team of course(which we can't exactly tell each other)! Mine his Holyhead Harpies. So glad to have a fellow enthusiast, my friends don't exactly love the sport.

~Cleansweep


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- So we are back to the guys now! **

Dear QuillsandParchment,

You ask a lot of questions, but that's fine.

Favorite Subject- Transfiguration

Favorite Store in Diagon Alley- Quality Quidditch

Butterbeer or Pumpkin Juice- Pumpkin Juice

Alright. My turn, but I promise my questions won't be quite so simple.

Hottest Guy in each House? Craziest thing you have ever done? One person you would most like to meet?

I expect to hear from you soon.

~QuaffleandSnitch

SwishandFlick,

No, it's okay. I think my girlfriend is the one as well. I was actually thinking of asking her to move in with me after Hogwarts. Could you help me out with a girl's perspective on how she would want to be asked? I'm sorry if this is out of line, I really don't want to mess this one up.

Thanks again,

Mimbletonia

Cleansweep,

Hello again. My favorite team is the Chudley Cannons. It's sad to hear your friends don't like the best sport ever created. Why not? My friends, on the other hand, are huge supporters. Well, except for one, but I think he's just bitter because he can barely get the broom off the ground. Will you go to the match on Saturday? See you there(not that I know who you ARE but still…).

ExpectoPatronum


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Quaffleand Snitch,

Couldn't keep things simple could you? Oh no, now you're going to be offended if it's not you(and what are the chances that it is?). Okay, I will answer.

Hottest guy in…

…Hufflepuff- Darian Walsh

…Slytherin- Avery(but he's a slimy git so I don't think that counts…oops, you weren't supposed t know that. )

…Ravenclaw- Aiden Thompson

…Gryffindor- James Potter

Next, and much less awkward question. Craziest thing I've ever done would have to be eating two WHOLE chocolate cakes by myself in a day. It was a dare, and yes, even cake gets gross after that much.

I would love to meet Flamel. I can't even imagine how much he must know from all those years of living.

Now you have to endure the same torture, all the same questions except the hottest girls in each house.

Till then,

QuillsandParchement

Dear Mimbletonia,

Just tell her how much you love her, and tell her that you are serious about their future together. Then just ask her. You seem so sweet. I'm sure she will say yes.

Good Luck,

SwishandFlick

ExpectoPatronum,

I'll be at the match. Of course I will. Whether you actually see me is a different story. But here I'll give you a hint- I'll be in red. I feel like a rebel. But hey, that's a lot of people isn't it.

"See" you at the match,

Cleansweep


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait but I think the next chapter should be out in the next week. Leave reviews, I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading…_

QandP,

Sorry for the shortened name, but I am simply very lazy. I guess there wasn't a very large chance of you picking me. You know, you're not going to be very interesting if you simply ask me to answer questions I asked you over and over…maybe switch it up next time? Joking but here you are…

Hottest girl in

Hufflepuff- Lisette…something. I'm rubbish with last names.

Ravenclaw- Anna Moore

Slytherin- Madison Delaney

Gryffindor- Lily Evans

Craziest thing I've ever done. Well, you know I can't actually tell you that, because I believe only a select few people in the school have done that and it may just give away my identity. Forgive me will you?

The person I would most like to meet would be Merlin. I mean seriously, what is so special about this bloke's beard? I simply must find out.

Back to the simpler questions I suppose (not that your answers were very thrilling…eating cake? Really?).

Do you like animals?

Which is your favorite?

Forest or meadow?

Favorite flower?

Girls like these kind of questions, don't they?

Anyway,

QandS

**Dear Mimbletonia,**

**Or should I just call you by your name? Frank, my love, I am finding this whole thing rather hard to believe. I just gave my boyfriend advice on how to ask me to move in with him. It's rather funny if you think about it. I know I asked you to wait for the answer. I just wanted to give it to you here.**

**Yes. Yes yes yes yes a million times yes! Oh, it's going to be amazing. **

**I told you she would say yes, and hey look! I did.**

**All my heart,**

**SwishandFlick (Allie) **

Cleansweep,

I am taking that to mean you are at least not a Slytherin. Oh, thank Merlin! Which I guess makes it evident I'm not a Slytherin either, but I do find this whole idea of hiding our identities a little bizarre. I'm sure Dumbles has some weird plan with these little rules of his but im not one for following rules.

Good match though. Any favorite plays? I liked Potter's 3rd goal, it worked really well, but that's just me.

Bye

ExpectoPatronum


End file.
